1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that performs various operations for picture-taking by performing change-over of an output of a single driving source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a camera as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-313791 has been proposed to perform various operations for picture-taking by performing change-over of an output of a single driving source. In the camera, the motor, which is the single driving source, is transferred to different corresponding sections of a lens barrel for zoom-in and zoom-out operations, and to a film-windup part in a spool chamber or to a film-rewind part in a cartridge chamber to perform the designated operation. A clutch mechanism and a plurality of gear trains connect the motor to the respectively driven sections.
Nevertheless, in the camera disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-313791, sections including the drivable section of the lens barrel, and drivable sections in the spool chamber and cartridge chamber are not unitized. Furthermore, the clutch mechanism and respectively drivable sections are connected by a plurality of gear trains.
Therefore, if the specifications for one of the drivable sections is changed, the entire design of the camera must be changed. Hence, a significant amount of time and cost is required to change the specifications and design of a camera. In addition, in an assembly process of the drivable sections, an inefficient use of labor is expended to assemble the parts of every unit.